Romeo and Juliet with Our Version
by Oshiri Rui
Summary: "if in past, romeo and juliet got a tragic story, we wouldn't."/ aku mencintaimu/ aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang, selama apapun itu/ RnR please my second one-shot fic in this fandom! :3 balasaan untuk yang sudah review the fallen snow juga ada :D


Romeo and Juliet with Our Version

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Love Story © Taylor Swift

.

"If, In past... Romeo and Juliet got a tragic story... we wouldn't get it."

.

Warning: AU, Little OoC, Misstypo(s)

Please, if you don't like this story click back…

Not receive **FLAME**

**Tokyo University, Prefecture Tokyo, 2011-04-14**

Sinar hangat sang mentari terasa nyaman kali ini,menghangatkan tubuh dari angin dingin yang sedang giat-giatnya bertiup. Tentu saja begitu.. siang ini, para angin dingin sedang berbaik hati untuk menaikkan suhunya dan membiarkan sinar sang mentari menyapa dan menghangatkan tubuh para mahluk hidup. Sungguh hari yang cerah dengan angin sejuk yang membuai para dedaunan tergoda untuk bergoyang. Suasana yang sangat nyaman mengingat bahwa musim gugur sedang berlangsung

Dan sepertinya, hampir semua orang di universitas Tokyo tidak mau ketinggalan untuk menikmati hari ini. Menikmati hangat sinar sang mentari diiringi sejuknya angin.

Begitu pula seorang gadis berambut kecokelatan yang sedang berjalan santai menuju ke café yang ada di dekat tempat kuliahnya. Beberapa buku yang membahas soal _archeology_ berada dalam dekapannya.

Walaupun gadis manis itu tampak santai, pada kenyataannya.. dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang selalu mengganggunya. Mimpi-mimpinya beberapa hari ini..

Mimpi yang terus menghantuinya sejak ia mulai menjalani statusnya sebagai seorang mahasiswi. Awalnya ia kira itu hanya mimpi biasa yang akan ia lupakan dalam jangka waktu singkat, seperti mimpi-mimpinya yang lain..

Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu, mimpi itu seakan tak mau lepas dari memorinya, dan terus berlanjut setiap ia tidur, layaknya sebuah cerita. Dan ia rasa kemarin malam adalah akhir dari mimpi itu…

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berkelut dengan otaknya, sekarang ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah café dengan gaya Eropa, tidak terlalu besar namun bersih dan rapi. Café yang biasanya ramai, penuh sesak dengan pengunjung. Kali ini layaknya tempat pemakaman.

Sepi sekali, hanya sekitar 3 atau 4 orang yang menghuni café ini. Yah hanya pengunjungnya, tidak dihitung dengan pelayan disana

Sepasang _crystal emerald_ yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu mulai memperhatikan keadaan café yang sedang ia masuki secara seksama. Café yang sudah seperti rumah keduanya itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat berbeda…

.

Rambut pirang…

Ya, entah kenapa matanya menangkap sosok itu, sosok pemuda yang sedang membaca sebuah buku soal anatomi tubuh manusia. Rambutnya yang pirang terlihat dari balik buku yang sedang ia baca..

Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah mengenal pemuda itu..

Bukan hanya sekedar mengenal, tapi lebih dari itu..

.

Merasa diperhatikan pemuda yang sedang membaca buku soal anotomi tubuh manusia itu menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Menutup bukunya dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok gadis yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Sepasang _blue diamond_ yang terpasang dalam bola mata pemuda itu seakan terpaku pada iris hijau daun yang dimiliki gadis itu, dan sebuah senyum mulai terukir di wajah tampannya.

.

Yah.. gadis itu tidak salah dia memang pernah melihat pemuda itu.. mengenalnya..

Begitupun pemuda itu, dia merasa bahwa dia punya ikatan dengan gadis itu. sebuah ikatan yang tidak bisa dibilang.. biasa-biasa saja..

_#We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air #_

**London, England, 02-14-1989**

Ruangan itu tampak begitu indah dengan permainan cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh lampu gantung besar yang terpasang di tengahnya. Menambah nilai pada dekorasinya yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa indahnya.

Sang tuan rumah telah berdiri dengan gagah bersama pasangan hidupnya menyapa para tamu yang berdatangan memenuhi undangnnya. Gaun yang terbuat dari bahan terbaik dengan bagian bawah yang mengembang terpasang sempurna di tubuh sang nyonya. Sedangkan suaminya terlihat semakin tampan, berwibawa, dan gagah dengan kemeja putih beserta dasi putih mengembang yang terpasang di lehernya. Jas dengan bahan terbaik pun menjadi bagian terluar dari pakaiannya.

Sapaan demi sapaan terus mereka perdengarkan untuk menyambut tamu-tamunya. Para bangsawan dan orang terkemuka di Inggris.

Raut bahagia dan bangga terlihat jelas di wajah mereka yang mulai menua. Tapi raut itu sama sekali tak terlihat pada raut wajah putri mereka.

Putri tunggal mereka..

Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya terdiam, sesekali membalas beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Dia sendiri membiarkan dirinya termenung di balkon rumahnya yang besar. Tak ada niat baginya untuk mengikuti pesta itu.

Dia masuk kedalam rumahnya, dilihatnya beberapa temannya hadir. Gadis-gadis itu memakai gaun mengembang dengan kualitas terbaik seperti ibunya.

Berbeda dengannya, sebuah gaun dengan bahan sutra yang jatuh pada bagian bawah, menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya yang indah. Sebuah gaun yang dibuat oleh seorang perancang ternama dari Prancis, sebuah gaun yang harganya jauh lebih mahal dari pada kalung _blue diamond _miliknya.

Ayahnya sendiri yang memesankan gaun itu, awalnya gadis itu menolak tapi apa mau dikata? Kalau kata ayahnya iya berarti harus! Dan gadis itu adalah tipe anak yang penurut, jadi kalau sekali menolak tak diizinkan maka ia tak akan berkomentar lebih jauh.

Dengan niat yang tidak begitu tulus ia mencoba untuk ikut berbincang dengan beberapa temannya, dan ternyata ia cukup bisa menikmati itu.

"Tidak terasa ya, sekarang umur kita sudah 17 tahun."

Sebuah pernyataan yang dilontarkan salah satu temannya itu cukup untuk membuatnya beku di tempat. Sebuah senyum miris ia torehkan pada hatinya. 17 tahun berarti minimal 2 tahun lagi dia sudah harus menikah..

Sungguh aturan yang membuatnya depresi, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? 19 tahun! Bahkan kalau bisa dan dia sudah punya pasangan. Ayahnya pasti akan memaksanya untuk menikah pada umurnya yang ke-17 ini.

.

Pemuda beriris biru laut itu berjalan tenang di tengah kerumunan orang yang juga menghadiri pesta dansa yang sedang berjalan. Matanya memperhatikan keadaan ruangan yang sedang ia pijaki dengan seksama.

Tak ada satupun yang menarik untuk diperhatikan baginya. Sampai matanya menangkap sosok manis yang sedang berdiri sambil memandang sendu kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang tertawa dan berbincang-bincang..

_# See the lights see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know#_

Tertarik.. entah kenapa rasa ketertarikan yang tadi hilang muncul kembali. Sosok gadis itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Matanya seakan tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat.

.

Cahaya lampu itu hanya semakin membuatnya bosan, cahaya lampu yang tampak berkilau. Dia sudah terlalu biasa melihatnya. Terlalu sering sampai akhirnya begitu bosan..

Andaikan dia boleh meminta apa saja, dia pasti akan meminta jadi gadis biasa-biasa saja. Bukan seorang gadis dari keluarga bangsawan seperti ini.

Bukannya tidak mensyukuri, hanya saja, dia tidak suka cara orang memandangnya..

Memandang Athena Dave*..

Bosan memperhatikan lampu yang terpasang di atas sana, gadis itu memandang ke arah lain.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan gaya kasual yang sangat mempesonakan mendekat kearahnya. Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya.

Pipi gadis itu memerah, entah malu atau apa. Gadis itu juga tidak tahu secara pasti, ada rasa senang ketika pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri..

"Hai, Nona. Nama saya Apollo Venture**. Salam kenal."

Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya dan membungkuk

"Athena Dave. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Sebuah perkenalan biasa yang akan berlanjut pada sebuah kisah luar biasa. Sebuah kisah yang tidak pernah mereka kira akan mereka dapatkan. Sebuah kisah yang akan mengubah sejarah hidup mereka.

Sebuah rasa nyaman tumbuh diantara mereka, rasa nyaman saat dekat satu sama lain. Mereka berbincang, tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Menikmaiti pesta itu dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Sebuah perbincangan yang cuku lama sampai saat dansa tiba. Dan dengan senang hati Athena langsung menerima ajakan Apollo.

_# That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet#_

Pria itu menatap tidak suka pada pasangan dansa putrinya. Anak dari keluarga Vanture, anak dari musuhnya..

Kalau dia tidak meninggikan harga dirinya, dia pasti sudah mengusir pemuda itu keluar dari tadi. Sungguh, dia sangat tidak rela melihat pemuda itu menyentuh putrinya. Putri kesayangan sekaligus kebanggaannya.

.

Apollo tersenyum melihat raut muka gadis yang sedang menjadi pasangan dansanya. Layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan hal yang paling disukainnya. Wajah Athena saat ini sangat lucu sekaligus manis.

Lagu selesai begitupun dansa mereka, secara bersamaan membungkuk dan member hormat. Pemuda beriris safir itu mendekat. Berbisik pelan di telinga pasangan dansanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Athena."

"Aku juga.. menyukaimu."

Dua orang itu tersenyum, memandang lembut satu sama lain. Apollo mengandeng tangan Athena, menarik gadis muda itu menjauh dari keramaian. Mengajaknya ke balkon yang sepi, kembali bercerita satu sama lain.

"Ayahku kadang suka memanggilku Romeo."

Mendengar hal itu, Athena hanya bisa tersenyum, kalau pemuda di sebelahnya ini kadang dipanggil Romeo maka dia kadang dipanggil Juliet.

.

"Jangan kau dekat-dekat dengan putriku!"

Teriakan yang cukup keras itu mampu menghancurkan hati Athena seketika. Ingin rasanya dia membantah, memohon pada ayahnya untuk tidak mengatakan itu. Menghentikan kegilaan ayahnya yang sedang menyiksa kekasih hatinya. Menyiksa Romeo-nya..

"Aku tidak akan lakukan itu tuan."

Sebuah kebodohan menantang kepala keluarga Dave, menentang Ares Dave***.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya geram, darahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia sangat marah, marah karena pemuda di depannya ini masih sanggup untuk melawannya.

Athena hanya bisa menangis, ingin rasanya dia membela Apollo, tapi.. tapi ibunya sama sekali tidak mendukungnya. Wanita itu menahannya, tak mengizinkannya mendekat ke arah Apollo dan ayahnya yang sedang bertengkar hebat.

"Hentikan Ayah.. jangan sakiti Apollo lagi."

Tak ada satupun yang mendengarnya, ke-2 orangtuanya seakan sengaja menulikan telinga mereka. Tidak peduli dengan jeritannya yang semakin memilukan.

Air mata itu terus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih, menetes ke gaun sutra miliknya. dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha lepas dari cengkraman ibunya. Untuk kali ini saja, hanya kali ini! Dia ingin melawan.

Dan ketika ia berhasil lolos…

PLAKKKKK

Sebuah tamparan keras menjadi sambutan kelolosannya. Rasa panas, perih, dan sakit menyerang bagian kiri pipinya. Tubuhnya jatuh..

Ibunya segera mendekat dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kini tak sebanding dengan rasa perih di hatinya ketika Juliet-nya diperlakukan tidak hormat seperti itu. dia tidak tega.. dia tidak terima dan dia tidak rela…

"Aku pergi.."

Suranya baritone-nya kembali terdengar, walau berat, dia tak sanggup kalau harus melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"AKU AKAN PERGI DARI SINI! TAPI HENTIKAN PERLAKUKAN KALIAN YANG KASAR ITU PADA ATHENA!"

Teriak pemuda itu lantang, Ares tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu tajam.

Sebelum pergi dari tempat ia berpijak sekarang, pemuda itu memberika sebuah tatapan kematian pada ayah Athena. Dan setelahnya dia menatapa kekasihnya dengan pandangan miris..

"Maafkan aku Athena aku harus pergi.. aku tidak tega melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu."

_#And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go#_

Rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi, mengiringi langkah Apollo yang tengah tenggelama dalam kegelapan.

Hujan itu semaikin deras.. mengguyur tubuh Apollo. Derasnya bahkan bisa disamakan dengan derasnya air mata Athena saat ini.

"APOLLO… hiks… don't go from here…"

Tangis itu seakan makin deras ketika sosoknya menghilang.

"Ayo kita masuk."

Ajak ayahnya, gadis muda itu menatap ayah dan ibunya kecewa. Dia berdiri, berlari masuk ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Mengunci kamar itu dan menangis.. menangisi keegoisan ibu dan ayahnya yang tidak mengizinkannya bersama Apollo. Apa salahnya?

Dia meratap, bertanya pada bulan di tengah tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Menulikan telinganya pada panggilan orangtuanya yang menyuruhnya keluar.

Amarah menguasai otaknyanya, rasa kecewa yang begitu besar terpatri dengan pahatan terindah di hatinya

.

Sudah lebih dari 2 hari sejak kejadian itu, gadis beriris hijau rerumputan itu menolak untuk bicara dengan orang tuanya. Dengan sengaja menghindari kontak apapun yang mungkin terjadi antara dia dan orang tuanya.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa ia sekarang sedang termenung di taman tulip ini. Taman milik negara yang dirawat dengan begitu mengagumkan. Menyendiri, menenangkan diri di tempat sepi itu..

Dia merindukan kekasihnya, merindukan Romeo-nya…

"Marindukanku? ma chérie?-sayang?-"

Suara baritone yang begitu ia rindukan, suara Apollo. Suara kekasih hatinya.

Tanpa menjawab, gadis muda itu memeluk kekasihnya. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Pemuda itu menciumi puncak kepala gadisnya. Sunggu ia seperti gila mendadak karena tidak bisa bertemu Athena selama 2 hari.

Sepasang kekasih itu duduk di bawah phon rindang, melepas rasa rindu mereka di bawah pohon itu.

_# and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes#_

Angin dingin menerpa tubuh 2 insan itu, derunya mengisi keheningan yang telah dibuat begitu kokoh oleh mereka berdua.

Tak satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain. Sebuah ketenangan yang takakan pernah mereka dapatkan ditempat lain..

"Apollo? Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Gadis manis itu mulai memecah keheningan, matanya menatapa lembut sosk kekasih yang sedang terpejam. Helaian rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena ulah para angin..

"Apa?"

Blue diamond itu menampakan kembali wujudnya yang tadi tertelan oleh kelopak matanya. Menagkap sosok gadisnya yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Bawa aku ke suatu tempat, tempat dimana kita bisa berdua, hanya kita berdua. Dimana hanya aku yang bisa menjadi tuan putri untukmu dan kau akan selalu jadi pangeranku. Romeo.."

Bisikan dengan penuh harap itu dilontarkan oleh Athena. Pemuda yang kini sedang menjadi tempatnya bersandar tersenyum tipis.

Entah kenapa terlintas kisah soal Romeo dan Juliet dalam benaknya. Kisah cerita cinta yang berakhir sangat tragis, sebuah kisah dimana sepasang kekasih tak bisa bersatu di dunia ini untuk selamanya. Dimana akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membunuh diri mereka masing-masing. Berharap mereka bisa bersatu di alam sana. Kasihan sekali..

"Kemanapun kau mau, aku akan membawamu."

Lirih pemuda itu, berdiri kemudian menggenggam tangan gadisnya. Ditariknya lembut tangan Athena, terus dan terus pergi menjauh dari tempat awal mereka bertemu.

.

Yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan rumput luas yang tak ada habisnya. Rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh dengan subur, menutup tanah coklat di bawahnya. Dua insan itu membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas hamparan rumput.

Sekali lagi keheningan mengisi kebersamaan mereka. Hanya derauaan angin yang sesekali mengusik keheningan yang telah mereka ciptakan.

Athena membuka matanya, menatap hamparan rumput luas yang ada di depannya. Andai saja waktu berhenti sekarang..

"Apollo, kau janji tak akan meninggalkan ku, 'kan?"

Yang ditanya membuka matanya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan. Digerakanya kepalanya kearah kanan, menatap lembut kekasih hatinya.

"Tak akan pernah… bahkan jika aku harus melawan t-rex sekalipun."

Canda pemuda itu, secara sepontan mendudukan tubuhnya. Menekuk kaki kananya dan disanghkannya tangannya.

Athena tetap pada posisinya, gadis beriris _emerald _memandang lautan biru langit diatasnya dengan sebuah harapan.

"Yah.. aku percaya padamu, aku akan selalu percaya."

Lirihan lembut yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu seakan menjadi semangat baru baginya. Semangat baru untuk tetap mempertahankan gadis itu sebagia kekasihnya. Menjadikanya sebagai Nyonya Venture.

"Aku akan selalu berusaha meyakinkan ayahmu.."

"Dan aku, akan selalu menunggumu, apapun yang terjadi.."

Dan dua pasang insan itu saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Athena mendudukan dirinya lalu berdiri, menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Semua kan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Tanyanya penuh semangat pada kekasihnya yang masih lebih memilih untuk memanjakan dirinya diatas hamparan rumput hijau.

"Ya.. pada akhirnya semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

_# So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while#_

Mungkin bagi sebaigan orang menjelajahi perkebunan di malam hari adalah hal yang menakutkan. Yah tentu menakutkan, kebun yang lebat dengan pepohonan dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan.. dengan suara-suara hewan malam, dan lagi tanpa seorang pun.

Yah, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk Athena.. dengan pakaian tidurnya dia menyrlinap keluar kamranya. Pergi ke kebun dengan mengendap-endap semabri membawa sebuah kentera tua peninggalan kakaknya.

Dengan penerangan seadanya dia mulai menelusur, melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang hanya beralas sepatu berwarnta krem kesukaannya. Tanpa lelah, dia terus menelusuri kabun luas milik keluarganya. Dengan segenap hati terus ia fokuskan pengelihatnnya, mengenyampingkan rasp using yang mulai menderanya.

Penantian yang sabar akan membuahkan hasil yang manis. Dan yah.. kalimat yang dulu sering dilupakan olehnya kini ia jadikan pedoman dalam hatinya.

Dan hal itu bukanlah hal yang salah… karnea dari sisi yang berlawanan darinya secercah cahaya tampak terlihat, cahaya minimalis.. namun mampu membuat hati Athena berdegup begitu kencang.

2 sosok bayangan mulai terlihat.. bayngan seekor kuda dan seorang pemuda. Semakin lama… sosok itu semakin menampkan wujud aslinya. Dan sekarang, di depan Athena sudah berdiri kekasihnya dengan tangan kiri menggengam tali kekang kudanya dan tangan kananya memegang lentera.

"Apa aku terlamabat?"

Suara baritonmenya seakan membawa angin sejuk ke dalam hati Athena, senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Bagiku tak ada kata terlambat untukmu.. asal kau tetap menemuiku."

Dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahnya, Athena meletakan lenteranya, begitupun Apollo. Melepaskan gengamannya dari tali kekang kudanya dan meletakan lenteranya. Berjalan maaju mendekati kekasihnya.

Memluk kekasihnya dengan penuh rasa kasih, mencari kehangatan dalam dinginnya udara malam. Melepaskan rindu yang sudah tumbuh subur dalam diri mereka.

dengan lembut, Apollo mengecup pucak kepala Athena, dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Athena padanya. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah tampannya ketika melihat wajah Athena yang tampak kesal karena kelakuannya.

"Jangan kesal begitu tuan putri, kau tampak lucu sekali jika wajahmu seperti itu."

Kometar Apollo jujur, dan sebelum sempat gadis tercintanya menjawab. Jari telunjuk Apollo sudah berada di depan bibir Athena, meminta agar gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Tutup matamu dan akan kutunjukan sesuatu."

Lirih Apollo pelan, yang diminta dengan senang hati menutup matanya. Menunggu sampai kekasihnya memintanya untuk kembali membukan mata.

"Buka matamu."

"Ini.. indah sekali.."

Lirih Athena, dia sangat takjub dengan apa yang ditunjukan oleh kekasihnya. Sebuah cin-cin yang berdasrakan emas putih murni, dengan _blue diamond _sebagai pelengkapnya. Di sekitar _blue diamond_ itu terdepat ukiran-ukiran indah yang tak bisa tergambarkan oleh kata-kata.

"Untukmu."

Athena agak kaget mendengarnya, cin-cin seindah dan semenawan itu pasti tidak ternilai harganya.

"Terimakasih."

Lirihnya menatap kekasihnya dengan begitu bahagia, memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kekasihnya. Yah.. setidaknya itu hal yang dipilihnya sebelum mengambil lenteranya dan berlari meningalkan Romeo-nya.

Semantar itu Apollo hanya bisa tersenyum dan memegang pipi kirinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh kekasihnya. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya.

_# Cause you were romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go #_

Asap putih agak transparan masih mengepul dari cangkir berwarna putih susu dengan ukuran bunga mawar di sisinya, asap dari the hangat yang baru saja ditungakan kedalam cangkir itu.

"Athena, jawab pertanyaan ayah! Apa maksudnya ini."

Nada dingin yang mengancam sama sekali tidak membuat Athena takut, ditatpnya mata ayahnya dengan berani.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Jawabnya berbohong, bagaimanpun ayahnya tidak boleh tahu kalau dia masih berhubungan dengan Apollo.

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu. Tapi Athena, ayah peringatkan padamu, jangan sekalipun kau dekat-dekat dari anak kelaurag Venture itu! dia sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu."

"Ya ayah, aku sangat mengerti."

.

_For my dear Athena_

_Sorry, maybe for a week we can't meet.._

_I have to go to lux emburg, I hope you can understand.._

_I'm so sorry dear.. but I t won't take any time, I promise to you_

_For your beloved_

_Apollo venture_

.

Sungguh menyebalkan dan semakin menyebalkan ketika isi surat Apollo terniang di kepalanya. Jujur saja, Apollo sudah seperti obat untuknya.. ketika ada pemuda itu, dia merasa begitu tenang. Tapi ketika pemuda itu tidak ada… dia merasa kacau dan galau.

"Aku sangat berharap kau memenuhi janjimu Apollo."

_# and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me_

_how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes#_

Hampa…

Tak terasa apapun di hatinya, sudah seminggu dan kekasihnya sampai sekarang belum kemabli. Apa yang sebenarnya kekasihnya lakukan disana?

Semua pertanyaan itu seakan menjadi beban baginya. Belum lagi di tambah dengan segudang kegiatan yang sudah dijadwalkan ayahnya.

Dengan langkah yang tidak begitu tulus, Athena memasuki kereta kuda yang sudah siap membawanya ke sebuah jamuan makan di salah satu rumah bawsawan ternama. Orangtuanya sudah berangkat duluan tadi, jadi dia naik kereta kuda ini sendirian.

.

Selama perjalanan, Athena tak henti-hentinya memandang keluar… memperhatikan jalan yang dialewati dengan tatapan kosong.

Tapi.. sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sosok Apollo, pemuda itu berdiri tegap didepan sebuah pohon oak yang kebetulan tumbuh subur di tempat itu.

Tatapan Apollo pada pohon itu sama sekali tidak terbaca…

Dengan nekad, Athena menyuruh kusir menghentikan kereta kuda yang sedang berjalan. Dan setelahnya dengan paksa ia membuka pintu kereta kuda yang sedang ia naiki. Mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan.

Memeluk kekasihnya, menangis, menumpahkan seagala kerinduannya.

"A..Athena?"

Kaget, tentu terpancar jelas kalau Apollo sangat kaget. Tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu datang dan memluknya.

"Kau kemana saja? Kau mau membuatku meninggal secara batin karena terlalu lama menunggumu?"

Perlahan, Apollo melingkarkan kedua tangannya dia pinggang ramping Athena. Menciumi puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

_Maaf Athena…. Aku hanya takut jika aku selalu berada di sebelahmu, kau akan terluka. Kisah kita terlalu sulit Athena…. Tapi aku begitu mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu! _

_# I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town #_

Athena **POV**

Aku lelah.. sangat lelah, menunggu…

Aku sangat lelah untuk terus menunggunya!

Aku ingin Romeo-ku, aku ingin Apollo..

Kenapa ayah begitu menentang hubungan kami? Apa yang salah?

Aku mencintainya dan begitu sebaliknya..

Apa kisahku akan berakhir seperti kisah Romeo dan Juliet?

Tidak! Aku tidak mau seperti itu, aku ingin bisa hidup bahagia dengan pujaan hatiku..

.

Dan aku sudah punya pilihan,

Maafkan aku Ayah, Ibu.. aku teramat menyanyangi kalian..

Tapi sungguh maafkan aku..

.

Dengan segala kain yang ada di kamrku aku mulia membuat tali panjang, mengikatkan satu kain dengan kain lainnya. Dan tak butuh waktu terlalu lama, aku sudah berhasil menciptakannya. Aku harus kabur dari sini!

Dengan segenap tenaga yang aku punya, aku turun dari jendela kamarku dengan tali panjang yang sudah berhasil kubuat. Menaikki kuda putih kesaynganku.. menuju ketempat itu, tempat Apollo pernah membawaku.

Aku ingat, ditempat itu ada bekas istan yang masih berdiri, dan istana itu akan menjadi istana baruku.

_# Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring#_

Sepasang emerladnya sedari tadi hanya memandang hamparan rumput hijau yang tumbuh subur diatas tanah.

Berhari-hari sudah sejak ia kabur, sudah berhari-hari ia menunggu…. Menunggu kekasihnya datang menjemputnya dan melepaskannya dari kesendirian ini.

Dengan keyakinan yang masih berdiri kuat, dia tetap menunggu. Pecaya walau kenyataan menentangnya. Dia akan tetap percaya dan selalu percaya pada kekasih hatinya.

.

Suara derap langkah kuda membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya, dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat seseorang datang. Dengan kuda putih yang tangguh dan tanpak menawan.

Rasa senang dan haru memenuhi diri Athena krtika tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah datang menjemputnya, berlagak bak pangeran yang sedang menjemput putirnya.

"Apa aku terlalu lam menjemputmu?"

"SANGAT, kau.. hiks.. aku sangat menrindukanmu!"

Derai airmata bahagai perlahan keluar dari sepasang emerladnya, Apollo tersenyum nerlutut di depan gadisnya.

Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berlapisakn kain hitam.

_# and said_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes#_

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, walau mungkin nanti kehidupan rumah tangga kita akan banyak mendapat masalah?"

Tanya Apollo tulus dan membuat mata Athena semakin berkaca-kaca, dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Athena mengambil inisiatif untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya, sesuatu hal yang tak pernah Apollo bayangkan. Tapi dengan seang hati dia membalas ciuman itu.

.

"Selamat untuk kalian dan maaf atas penolakanku pada hubungan kalian."

Ares dengan seikpanya yang biasa, agak arogan namun berwibawa menatap 2 pasangan suami istri di depannya teduh.

"Tidak masalah bagiku, aku sungguh berterimakasih karena pada akhirnya anda mengizinkan aku mengambil Athena sebagai istriku."

"Kami harapkan kebahagian sellau menyertai kalian dan keluarga kalian.

"Ya…. terimakasih Ibu."

_# Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you.#_

"Have we ever seen before?"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang dikatuhi bernama Kujyou Kazune bertanya lebih dahulu pada gadis berambut coklat di depannya.

"Yeah… maybe. Ah.. can you speek japanes?"

"Oh.. tentu.."

Dan sebuah kisah baru antara mereka berdua baru saja dimulai…..

**-The End -**

Athena Dave : Hanazono Karin in past

Apollo Venture : Kujyou Kazune in past

Ares Dave : Karasuma Kirio

Ares Dave's wife : Karasuma Kirika

Rui boleh minta review kalian? sebelumnya terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review dan baca fic Rui yang The Fallen Snow, ini balasan reviewnya :

**Karin EdCoustic :**

Setuju ^^d Karin Love Kazune Forever!

Trimaksih banget udah bilang ceritanya seru :3 semoga yang ini gak kalah seru sama yang itu. Boleh minta review lagi ?

**RuNa Heartilly RikUdeNa :**

Maaf ya jadi bikin pusing karena kepanjangan ^^

Hai ganbatte ne XD

boleh minta review lagi?

**Ami :**

Thank you so much udah di bilang keren ^^

saya sangat tersanjung :D

boleh minta review lagi?

**misterious girl :**

Makasih :3

Karin emang Kazune harus selalu so sweeetttt XD

boleh minta review lagi?

**Sakura :**

Wah.. yang benar?

makasih banyak XD

bolehkan Rui minta review lagi?

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura :**

Arigatou ^^

semoga yang ini juga gak kalah so sweet sama yang the fallen snow

boleh minta review lagi?

**evelyn tanzil :**

Trimakasih banget XD

semoga suka cerita yang ini juga XD

review boleh minta lagi?

**Devasya Nathania Kamilla :**

seratus buat anda XD

iya, saya ambil idenya dari situ ^^

ne,ne boleh minta review?

thanks buat semua yang udah review the fallen snow,

akhir kata, boleh Rui minta review untuk fiic baru rui ini?

Onegai? have a great day guys...


End file.
